vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Jalousie
Note: due to translation issues related to the fickleness of pinyin, this character's name is also written as "Jialousie" and instead of Cana, she can also be called Jia Na. Jalousie (嘉露丝 Jiā lòu sī) is a member of the Followers of Set. She was introduced under the name of "Cana" (嘉娜, Jiā nà). Appearance She is a pale skinned young woman with long silver-coloured hair and pale yellow-green or "Chartreuse" coloured eyes. Personality A loyal member of her clan, she lives to see the return of Set, willing to die for him or to serve her clan. She claims to be tight lipped on secrets. She is cunning to a degree and able to play off of peoples' better natures. However, she is fairly naive and can easily be tricked by others. Abilities Fairly cunning and manipulative, she is a opportunist who has the skills to steal several of the Sacred Weapons. She was not only crafty enough to be able to use several of them against others, but in the process use them against other weapons. As well as displaying understanding of how these weapons work, she also was shown to be able to fight against the chains and thorns spells the Toreador Clan used against her and destroy them when they bound her. She was able to dodge a further attack by Ai Na and got away in a poof of smoke. Her magic that was seen is mostly inspired by a Magicians illusions, as well as the disappearing in a poof of smoke, she is seen doing other tricks such as releasing pigeons from a hat. She used the chains spell to create a trap at one point and had it not been for Lilla's Beast blood, Lilla would have been trapped inside. History Clan Nosferatu Before the storyline, she is approached, disguised under the name of "Cana" and pretending to be a normal human. She, along with several members of her clan infiltrate the city as a family. Tukata approaches her one month ago, he proposes she marry him and become a Vampire. When she rejects him, he reappears and tells her he will harm her family if she does not comply. The next day, he begins to harm her family members. thumb|right|"Cana" begging for help from Ge Chen and the others She appears when Ge Chen, Yue Jian, Lilla and Fraser arrive in the Nosferatu Clan city. She explains what has happened in the past month and they agree to help her, as Tukata is breaking the Camarillas core rules about forcing a human to marry him. Chapter 52 Lilla takes her place as the bride. Secretly, unknown to them she goes ahead and tells Tukata that there is a girl willing to marry him and would arrive in her stead tomorrow. Chapter 53 Later it is revealed Illusion Mirror was stolen from the Nosferatu by her cohorts. The group comes after her, and Lilla eventually finds Cana's cohorts. Lilla fights to get back Illusion Mirror, only to have her Poison Bottle stolen. As they go to finish off her, the others arrive and Cana flees with the two Sacred Weapons. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador her next target is the Devil Doll and she attacks Toreador Clan with the Illsuion Mirror, revealing who is the Devil Doll, as it is not affected by the Mirror. Chapter 59 With the Devil Doll revealed, Ai Na tries to fight back. When Ai Na fail to capture her, she bids her farewell. thumb|right|Jalousie sees an opportunity to capture Devil Doll, unaware it is really Ge Chen She later reappears at the academy appreciation celebration night that follows its Sports event. The Academy is open, allowing her to enter at will, she enters and preforms some magic tricks for an audience. She sneaks around and finds Clain and the Devil Doll alone. When Clain leaves the Devil Doll alone, she sees her chance and attacks, only to discover that Ge Chen is disguised as Ai Na. Ge Chen gets a strike on her and he pulls out the Mirror, only for Clain to interupt and reveal who she thought was Clain was actually the Devil Doll under a new guise. Distracted, a cage falls over her, trapping her inside. As Clain reveals how she fell into their trap, she finds herself with two swords pointed at her. Chapter 60 However, with the help of Clain and Ai Na, Ge Chen managed to lure Jalousie into a trap. She was hypnotized by Clain and the sacred weapons were replaced with fake once, including a fake of the Devil Doll. After that, she was deliberately allowed to escape. Chapter 61 The Followers of Set She returns to her clans HQ and reports to her clans leader, but he soon discovers his pupil has been duped and the two Sacred Weapons, the Poison Bottle and Illusion Mirror, are fakes. Chapter 61 They confront Ge Chen's group outside their HQ soon after they leave and challenge them. She finds herself facing off against Lilla and Fraser. She surrounds Lilla in a trap. She mocks Lilla about loosing her Sacred Weapon a second time, Lilla activates her Beast Blood, disappearing from inside the trap and biting her. Chapter 62 It becomes apparent that she is no match for Lilla at this point. She is spared when Lilla reaches her limit and falls. As she goes to deal a fatal blow to her, Fraser steps in between them. She mocks Fraser as Ge Chen is trapped in the "Devils Dream Cacoon" spell caused by her master, a spell that attacks a persons soul directly. When Yue Jian helps him break free, the high priest stops his pupil from preventing their escape, as he realises Yue Jian as the DNA of "her". Chapter 64 Set's Awakening thumb|right|Jalousie is stripped of all her blood and dies She is later left in charge of guarding the body of Set when Min Xing Yan is in control. She stopped him from attempting to commit suicide. However, once Set awakens, every drop of her blood is drained by him, leaving behind her dried up corpse, fulfilling the role Zhen Mi was meant to have of acting as a Sacrificial Lamb in the process. Chapter 72 References Category:Vampire Category:Followers of Set Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Character